


More Than Just A Blonde

by canadianfangirl



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/M, Legally Blonde, Legally Blonde AU, Other, multi-chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2020-01-11 05:59:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18424317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canadianfangirl/pseuds/canadianfangirl
Summary: Clarke Griffin has it all. She's the president of her sorority, a Hawaiian Tropic girl, Miss June in her campus calendar, and, above all, a natural blonde. She dates the cutest fraternity boy on campus and wants nothing more than to be Mrs. Finn Collins III. But, there's just one thing stopping Finn from popping the question: Clarke is too blonde. Growing up across the street from Thelonious Jaha might mean something in LA, but nothing to Finn's East-Coast blue blood family. So, when Finn packs up for Arkadia Law and reunites with old sweetheart Raven Reyes from prep school, Clarke rallies all her resources and gets into Arkadia, determined to win him back. But law school is a far cry from the comforts of her poolside and the mall. Clarke must wage the battle of her life, for her guy, for herself and for all the blondes who suffer endless indignities everyday. AKA The Legally Blonde Bellarke AU that nobody asked for.





	1. On This Perfect Day

How could a day that was supposed to be so wonderful, end so wrong? 

That’s what Clarke Griffin wondered as she ran back home. So much for true love.

It started out like any other day, quick workout, do the hair, the makeup, and get dressed to the nines. As the President of the Skai Kru Sorority she had a reputation to maintain. One must always look their best, if they are to expect the best, that was what her father taught her, and so help her God she would continue to live by it till the day she dies.

Clarke turned her head and walked over to her door, noticing that something had been slipped under it. “What the?” She picked up the envelope with her name on it, and opened it up to reveal a card “Good luck tonight, we love you! Signed The Skai Kru Sisters.” Clarke smiled at the card, seeing that all of her fellow Sorority sisters had signed the card. 

“They are too sweet,” she placed the handmade card on the vanity, and looked herself over once more. Today was the day. Today was the second anniversary with her beau, Finn Collins III. He had a special dinner planned for them, at her favourite restaurant, and he had just come home from a weekend visit with his Great-Grandmother. She, and all of her sisters knew that that could only mean one thing. Finn Collins was planning on proposing to her. She was about to become the Future Mrs Finn Collins III. It was everything she had ever dreamed of.

“I really wish you could be here to see this Dad,” she turned to the photograph she had framed on her bedside table, “But I know you’ll be with me tonight. Wish me luck!”

She ran downstairs to meet her other sisters, “Harper! Maya! I need you to get Gaia and Emori, I need some serious help!”

Harper jumped up off the couch, throwing her phone down “Oh my god! Are you okay? What’s wrong?”

“God no! I have nothing to wear for tonight! I mean, I am getting engaged, I can’t just wear any old thing, I need the perfect outfit!”

“I just texted the girls, they’re on their way! Grab your purse Clarke, it’s time to make you look like the princess you are!” Maya grabbed her friends hand, and they ran out the door, with Harper close on their heels.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“This is it! This is the dress!” 

Clarke posed in a chiffon red dress, with small stones lining the bust. 

“Emori, you’ve said that about the last three dresses!” Harper complained.

“Yeah. come on, this is Clarke’s big night!” Gaia agreed.

“Look Clarke, I love you, you know I do, but I’m supposed to meet John in twenty minutes,” Emori complained, “You have looked amazing in every single dress you have tried on, just pick one and lets go!”

“How did you even get into Skai Kru?” Maya looked at her friend with a puzzled expression.

“Because she is loyal to a fault, and has never once lied to any of us,” Clarke quickly came to Emori’s defense. “Mori, if you need to bail early, go for it okay.” She turned back to the mirror, “I don’t know, I like this one, but I don’t know if I love it you know. This dress needs to say Bridal, but not like I’m waiting for it you know. Gotta leave Finn with his pride.”

“Excuse me, have you seen this one?” A sales associate walked over, she was holding up a purple dress, “We just got it in, it’s perfect for a blonde!” She smiled a sickeningly faux sweet smile.

Clarke looked down at her friends on the couch, then back at the associate, “Right, with a half loop stitch on china silk?” She could hear Gaia starting to giggle.

The associate gave her a blank look, “Uh huh.”

“Oh. It’s impossible to use a half loop stitch on china silk, it’ll pucker,” Harper was grinning from ear to ear, “And you didn’t just get it in, cause I saw it in last May’s Vogue.” The associate paled, and Maya and Emori were smiling at one another, “So if you’re trying to sell it to me for full price, you picked the wrong blonde. Sorry.”

The associate walked away, glowering to herself.

“Oh my god, I love you!” Emori squealed, “That was just too perfect!”

“Clarke Griffin? Is that you?” A voice came from across the store.

“Lexa? No way!” Clarke ran over, and hugged her friend. “Girls! This is my old highschool girlfriend Lexa Woods. Lexa, these are my sorority sisters.”

“How am I not surprised you ended up in a sorority?” Lexa smiled with fondness.

“Well you know me. Hows Costia and Aden? Congrats on the marriage by the way!”  


“Thank you, and they’re good. Costia’s finishing up her degree, and Aden is just heading into preschool, he’s getting so big. So what are you doing in my store?”

“Your store?”

“She’s getting engaged!” Harper screamed from the couch.

“Possibly getting engaged,” Clarke clarified, “I mean you never know what could happen.”

“Oh I do. Here,” Lexa ran over to a wall of dresses and picked up a green velvet dress, with mesh sleeves and chest, “This will guarantee that you get that ring tonight.”

“Oh my god it’s gorgeous,” Clarke ran into the change room, quickly switching from one dress to another. She walked out of the room, a gleaming smile on her face “It’s perfect, I love it.”

“Green was always your colour. Makes your eyes pop.” Lexa smiled.

“That’s it!” Emori exclaimed, “That’s the one, you have to get it. And I am not just saying that this time.” 

“Girls?” Clarke looked to her other friends for support. A series of excited agreements was all she could hear. “Alright, Lexa what do I owe you?”

“Consider it an early wedding present.”

“No, I could never ask you to do that.” Clarke took her hands.

“You’re not. You introduced me to Costia, I never would have the life I have now without you. I owe you this much,” Lexa smiled, “Besides, I’m the owner, I can do what I want. Take the dress.”

“Okay, quit twisting my arm about it!” She looked back at her sisters, “I’m getting engaged tonight girls!”


	2. Serious

The evening had begun perfectly. Finn had come to pick her up in his lavish sports car, and all of her sisters stood by her side as she walked out the door with her perfect man by her side. It was like a dream come true.

As they sat across from one another, Clarke sipping on her champagne, Finn wringing his hands, she couldn’t help but get nervous at the thought about what was going to happen tonight. Her life was about to change forever.

“Clarke,” Finn cleared his throat.

“Yes.”

“One of the reasons I wanted to come here tonight was, to discuss our future.”

“And I am fully amenable to that discussion.” Clarke nodded, knowing that this was the moment she was going to remember forever.

“Good.” Finn looked down at his hands, “Well, you know how we’ve been having all kinds of fun lately, these past two years have been amazing, but Arkadia is going to be different. I mean, law school is a completely different world, and I need to be serious.”

“Of course,” Clarke nodded along with everything he said.

“My family expects a lot from me, hell I expect a lot from me. I plan on running for office someday.”

“And I full support you in that Finn, you know that right?”

“Absolutely. But the thing is, if I’m gonna be a senator by the time I’m thirty, I need to stop dicking around.”

“Oh Finn, I completely agree.” Clarke smiled, shaking with anticipation.

“Well that’s why I think it’s time for us, Clarke, Pooh Bear…”

“I Do.”

“I think we should break up.”

The world stopped moving, and Clarke could no longer breathe, “What?”

“Well, I’ve been thinking about it a lot, and I just think it’s the right thing to do you know?”

“You’re breaking up with me?” Clarke shook her head, “I thought you were proposing.”

“Pr-proposing? Clarke? Look, if I’m gonna be a senator, I need to marry a Jackie, not a Marilyn.”

Clarke stared at him in disbelief, tears starting to form in her eyes “So you’re breaking up with me because, what, I’m to blonde?”

“Well, no, that’s not entirely the situation there Clarke.”

“Than what? My boobs are too big? Why?” People started to stare at the table, but she couldn’t care any less, “So when you said you would love me forever you were just ‘dicking around’?” She was beginning to hyperventilate.

“No Clarke, I do love you, I just can’t marry you,” Finn whispered, trying to defuse the scene that was beginning to unfold. “Look you have no idea the kind of pressure that I am under, my family has five generations of senators. My brother Roan is at the top of his class at Ton DC, and just got engaged to a Cooper for christ’s sake. They are counting on me.” 

Clarke began to sob, eyes from every table turning towards them, small high pitched screeches started coming out of her. She could slightly hear Finn trying to explain her hysterics to a neighbouring table, “Pooh Bear?” She stopped. She looked Finn dead in his eyes, threw her now wet napkin in his face and walked out.

“It’s not exactly like I have a choice here Clarke!” Finn called after her, but Clarke just kept walking.

She continued walking down the streets, hair a mess, makeup smudged, and ignoring the pain in her feet from her heels. She could hear Finn’s car driving up behind her, “Come on Clarke, at least let me take you home,” She shook her head, keeping her eyes forward, “Clarke believe me, I never thought that I would have to do this, but I honestly believe that it’s the right thing.”

“How can it be the right thing if we’re not together?”

“I have to think of my future, and what my family expects from me.”

“So you’re breaking up with me because you’re afraid your family won’t like me? Everybody likes me.”

“East Coast people are different Clarke.”  


“What just because I’m not a Cooper or something, suddenly that means I’m white trash? I grew up in Bel Air Finn. Across the street from Thelonious Jaha, I think that most people would agree that that is a hell of a lot better than some stinky old Cooper.”

“I told you Clarke, I need someone serious.” He stayed in the car, one hand on the wheel, completely unfazed by the crying girl before him.

“I am seriously in love with you. Isn’t that enough?”

“Pooh Bear, just get in the car.”

“No.”

“You’re gonna ruin your shoes.”

“I’LL CALL A CAB!” She screamed at him, and continued walking.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*knock* *knock* *knock*

“Clarke?”

*knock* *knock* *knock* *knock* *knock*

“Claaaaaaaaaarke?”

Harper opened the door to the sight of a teary eyed Clarke watching some weird romance movie, a half empty box of chocolates precariously balanced on her chest.

“I love you”

“LIAR!” Clarke threw the chocolates at the tv, just missing Gaia and Emori as they walked into the room.

“Oh sweetie I know,” Maya walked over, and sat beside Clarke on the bed, “Come here.” Clarke leaned into Maya’s warm embrace, and let herself begin to cry for the fourth time that day.

“Baby you have got to get out of this room!” Gaia walked to the end of the bed, “It’s been nearly 2 weeks, you can’t let this break up rule you forever.”

“What if I want to let it rule me forever?” She sobbed into Maya’s chest.

“That’s it!” Emori yelled, she grabbed Clarke’s arms and pulled her up, “You are the president of the Skai Kru Sorority. You are the woman who is not afraid to call out anyone’s bullshit. You single handedly raised $3000 for the DropShip Library. You are Miss June for crying out loud! You are the one who has pulled all of us out of our break up funks, and now we are pulling you out of yours. Okay? I love you way too damn much to watch you feel sorry for yourself because some asshole couldn’t see the absolute diamond that was in front of him.” 

“Mori! What did I ever do to deserve you?” Clarke hugged her friend tightly, and the others quickly joined in.

“Okay, that’s enough love for one day,” breaking the group hug that happened, “Now come on, get up, get dressed, fix your hair, and let’s go! It’s time to do the thing that always cheers you up.” 

“MANI PEDI!” Maya and Harper screamed, at the same time, causing Gaia to flinch, and Emori to cover her ears.

“Yeah, that.” The others quickly filed out of the room, but Clarke grabbed Emori’s arm.

“Mori are you sure? You can try to hide it, but I know you get really self conscious about your hand when we go to the nail salon,” Clarke grabbed her friends disfigured hand, something that she had had since birth, “I don’t want you to do anything you don’t want to do just to make me feel better.”

“It’s not like it’s got fingernails anyway, I’ll just get the one done. Besides, if anyone tries to give me any shit, I got you to back me up right?”

“Forever and always” Clarke squeezed her friends hand, and followed the others, to try and feel some semblance of normalcy.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clarke was sitting next to Gaia and Emori in the nail salon, while Maya and Harper were gossiping with one another as their nails were drying.

“This is taking forever!” Gaia complained.

“Come on, they’ll be done in like five minutes,” Emori said, “Just read a magazine or something.” She glanced back down at her phone, no doubt texting her boyfriend.

“Holy shit.”

“Gaia! For god’s sake, stop complaining about the time,” Clarke rubbed her temples, beginning to get a headache from all the sugar she had eaten early.

“No, it’s not that,” Gaia held the magazine out to her friend, “It’s this.”

Clarke took the magazine and saw none other than Roan Collins III on the page in front of her, “Oh my god! That’s Finn’s brother!”

“WHAT!” Emori threw her phone down on the table and started reading over Clarke’s shoulder “Third year Ton DC law student Roan McGowan Collins III, and his fiancee Ontari Nia Cooper, first year Ton DC law.”

“Oh my god! This is the kind of girl Finn wants to marry! This is what I need to become to be serious!” Clarke gasped looking at the picture.

“What? A snot nosed bitch with a stick up her ass?” Gaia asked.

“No. A law student.” Clarke grabbed her bag, and walked out the door. 

“Clarke, where are you going?” Emori called after her. But she was already out the door.


	3. What You Want

“Law school?” Her stepfather looked at her perplexed. Clarke had made the trip to her mother’s house in order to have a conversation with them about her plan. That and she had missed her little sister Madi.

“It’s a perfectly respectable career Marcus.” She looked at her stepfather across the patio table.

“But why?” Her mother asked, “I’m not saying no baby, but you’ve never even expressed any interest in anything like this before.”

“Going to Arkadia is the only way I’m going to get the love of my life back mum.” 

“Oh sweetheart you don’t need law school,” Marcus held his martini up, “Law school is for boring, ugly, serious people. And button, you’re just none of those things.”

“I want to be! I want to be serious!” She put her utensils down, and looked at her parents, “Look, I know it’s probably not what you pictured me doing with my life, but I have to do this.”

“I think you would be really good at it.” Madi gave her sister a look of encouragement, “And you’re definitely serious when you put your mind to something, which I think you have.”

“Thank you Madi,” she squeezed her sister’s hand under the table.

“It’s not going to be easy,” Abby looked at her daughter, “I went through something similar with Med School. There’s a lot of studying involved, sleepless nights, constant exams and assignments, and that’s only if you get in.”

“Do you think that I won’t?” Clarke looked at her mother, waiting for her to respond.

“That’s not what I said. I just want you to think about this before you dive headfirst into something you’re not prepared for.”

“Mom, I have a 4.0 average, I’m the president of my sorority, and I have successfully run multiple charity functions, and organizations over the last 3 years. I can handle it.”

Her mother looked at her, “Fine, if you get in, than it’s paid for. I just hope you know what you are getting yourself into.”

“Me too,” Clarke whispered into her wine glass.

Later, as her parents were clearing the table, Clarke went to her little sister’s room, “Are you sure you know what you’re doing Clarke?” Madi asked sitting on the bed. “Mom is right, it’s not going to be easy.”

“I never said it would be Madi,” She grabbed one of her sister’s braids, “But I can’t just walk away from what Finn and I had. Not without putting up one hell of a fight first.” She looked into her sister’s eyes, almost identical to their father’s “Just like Dad taught us.”

Madi smiled at that, “Just like Dad taught us.” She started wringing her hands together, “I miss him.”

Clarke grabbed her hands, “I know you do, I do too. But we always have him with us right?” She reached up and touched the small diamond around her neck, the diamond that was made out of her father’s ashes.

Madi smiled, and touched her matching stone, “Always.” She looked up at her big sister, “Promise you’ll talk to me everyday you’re gone.”

“I promise. It’s gonna be really hard not having you so close by.” Clarke hugged her little sister tightly, “But I am going to text you a million times a day, and call you every night okay?”

“Okay.” Madi pulled back from her sister, “I love you.”

Clarke pushed a stray hair back from her face, and smiled “I love you too.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Are you out of your mind?” Emori looked up at her from the couch.

“Probably. But it’s the only plan that I’ve got.” Clarke looked down at the disbelieving faces of her friends. “Once Finn sees me as a serious law student, he is totally going to want me back.”

“Look sweetie,” Harper leaned forward in her chair, “I know you’re really upset about this whole break up thing, but don’t you think this is a little insane.”

“Insanely brilliant.”

“Brilliantly insane.”

Maya stood up, “Clarke we have supported you through everything, even that time you decided dyed tips were a good look, but I mean this is a little much.” She took her hand, “Isn’t there anything else that you could think of to win him back?”

“No. Look, Finn dumped me because I wasn’t serious, now I just have to prove to him that I am. Serious about him, and about us. Are you guys gonna help me or not?”

“Hell, I’ve got nothing better to do,” Gaia stood up from the couch, “What do we gotta do to get your pretty little face to Massachusetts?”

“According to the pamphlets from the guidance counselor,” Emori said looking through the multiple papers, “A lot. Glowing recommendations from the profs.”

“Easy, next.” Clarke said with confidence.

“A letter of recommendation from someone outside of the school.”

“Thelonious owes me a favour, next.” Clarke was grinning now, maybe this was going to be easier than she thought.

“A hell of an admissions essay.”

“No problem.” She could practically see the hallowed halls of Arkadia opening up to her.

“And a score of 175 or higher on your LSAT.”

And suddenly the world came tumbling down around her, “What?”

Emori looked up at her, “That’s what it says here.”

Maya took a look at one of the pamphlets, “Okay, no problem. Clarke has the highest GPA in the entire sorority right? So now instead of studying fashion, we’re going to be studying Roe v Wade.”

“It’s gonna seriously affect spring break though,” Harper looked at her friend, while she was looking at some of the books Clarke was going to be studying out of.

“Serious people don’t need spring break.” Clarke picked up a text book, “Let’s do this girls.”

“Arkadia won’t even know what hit them!” Gaia grinned, picked up another book, and walked away with her friend. Let the studying commence.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After weeks and weeks and weeks of studying, avoiding every block party, and dozens of practise exams, the day had finally arrived, The day of the LSAT examinations. 

“Okay, you can do this.” Clarke whispered to herself as she walked into the hall.

She took her assigned seat and waited for the professor to come and hand out the exams, and it was in this moment that Clarke began to wonder if this ridiculous plan was going to work. Even if she did score high enough to get in, that doesn’t mean Arkadia would admit her. What if her essay wasn’t good enough, what if Thelonious’ recommendation didn’t hold any water?

“You are the woman who is not afraid to call out anyone’s bullshit.” She heard Emori’s voice in her head, and she began to feel her confidence grow as the exam began.

“I never would have the life I have now without you.” Lexa’s voice echoed. She started filling in bubbles, and answering the questions, confident that she knew all of the answers.

“I need someone serious.” Finn’s voice followed behind, and her pencil started moving at lightning speed.

“Never go down without a fight princess.” Her Dad’s voice was the last thing she heard before time was up, and pencils were down.

It was out of her hands. Now all she could do was wait. Wait, and hope.


	4. What Like It's Hard?

“IT’S HERE!” Harper’s voice carried throughout the house. 

Clarke quickly ran into the living room, grabbing the paper from her friends outstretched hand. She closed her eyes, and took a deep breath as she ripped open the envelope. This was it, she had no other plans, no other crazy ideas to win Finn back, this was her final desperate plea.

She opened her eyes and looked down at the paper in her hands, she gasped as she held it high above her head with pride, “179!” 

The room was filled with screams as her sorority sisters celebrated with her, little bangs could be heard from the confetti poppers that her sisters bought. She hugged her friends, just glad that everything had worked out for her in the end. 

The acceptance letter came one week later, and next thing she knew her bags were packed and she was off to Arkadia Law. She promised her sisters that she would text them everyday, and continue to keep them posted on Operation Serious, Maya’s name for the crazy plan. Step One done, now on to Step Two. Find Finn, and show him how serious that she can be.

Moving in was the first part. Clarke wasn’t unaware of the stares she was getting from her fellow students as she pulled up to Diyoza House with her giant moving truck following closely behind her, but she didn’t care. Clarke had been getting stared at her whole life, this was nothing new to her. She was always ready to defy people’s expectations.

Getting her information was the second part. After having finished unpacking all of her belongings, and sending the movers back on their way to California, Clarke headed down to what she supposed was the quad.

“Hey, uh, Princess, over here.”

Clarke turned her head towards a small group of students all gathered together on a nearby bench, and someone a little older standing just beside them. She walked over quickly, a smile on her face, and held her hand out to be shaken, “Clarke Griffin.”

The older man took her hand and shook it briefly, “Bellamy Blake. Welcome to the hallowed halls of Arkadia Law.”

“Nice to meet you, are you a student here too?”

Bellamy laughed, his curly hair falling a little over his eyes, “No, I graduated last year. I’m just a teacher’s assistant. Anyway, come sit, we were just going around the circle and saying something about ourselves.” 

She sat down next to a small asian boy with short hair, “Hi, I’m Monty Green. I have a PhD in biochemistry, a masters in engineering, and for the past 18 months I have been cultivating my own sustainable algae farm.” Monty seemed very sheepish, almost as if he was afraid of what his peers would think of him, Clarke couldn’t help but feel a small swell of pity for him.

“Zoe, but you can call me Monroe.” A girl with dark blonde hair spoke up next, “I have a Bachelors in women’s studies, emphasis on the history of combat,” She emphasized the combat by giving Monty a quick punch in the shoulder. “And last year I single handedly organized the march for Lesbians Against Drunk Driving.”

“Amazing,” Bellamy commented, he turned to Clarke, “Alright new girl, you’re turn.”

“Hi, I’m Clarke Griffin, I’m a Scorpio, I have a Bachelors in Fashion Merchandising from Mount Weather University, I was President of my sorority, Skai Kru, and last year I helped raise $3000 for the DropShip Children’s Library.” She stared at her peers, “OH! And just last week I saw Roma Bragg at Eligius, and talked her out of buying this truly heinous angora sweater. Whoever said Orange was the new Pink, was seriously disturbed.”

Bellamy blinked at her, “I did not know that.” Everyone began standing up from there seats, and walking away.

“So does anyone know where I can find Criminal Law 101 with Professor Wallace, and Finn Collins III?” Clarke spoke up.

“Actually we’re all headed there, so I’m sure somebody would be happy to-” Bellamy turned around to find that the others had disappeared, “Huh, it’s in Houser, over there, second building on the left,” he pointed in the direction of the building.

She grabbed her bag, “Oh thank you, I’ll see you later then.” Clarke walked in the direction that he had pointed.

Bellamy chuckled to himself, “See you later.” He grabbed the stack of files next to him, and walked behind her by just a couple of feet. This was going to be interesting to say the least.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After almost getting lost, Clarke finally found her way to Houser with time to spare, only to find a line up of other students in front of her. Clarke peered her head over the ten plus people to see Finn just ahead of her. Okay, this was her moment, she ran her fingers through her hair, adjusted her top so that there was just enough, but not too much, cleavage. The line was quickly moving forward as people were getting handed something, but it wasn’t quick enough for her. “Excuse me,” she said as she softly pushed by a few people in front of her, “Pardon me” she pushed by a couple of more people, “Coming through,” she pushed by the last three people until she was right behind Finn. 

She ‘accidentally’ bumped into him, causing him to turn around, “Clarke?”

“Oh my god Finn, I totally forgot you go here!” 

Finn looked around, “What are you doing here?”

“I go here.”

“You go where?”

“Arkaida, law school. Duh.”

“You got into Arkadia Law?”

“What like it’s hard?” Clarke laughed.

“This must be yours,” Bellamy’s voice came from behind her, he was holding a file folder filled with papers, “Griffin comma Clarke.”

“Ah. This must be my social agenda.” Clarke grabbed the folder.

Bellamy laughed, “Um no, it’s your academic roster.”

She flipped open the folder, “Right, forgot about that,” She turned back to Finn, “We should totally catch up after class.” She adjusted her bag, and walked into the classroom with confidence.

“Who is she?” Bellamy turned to Finn and asked.

“My ex-girlfriend,” Finn laughed, still not believing his eyes.

Bellamy shook his head as he followed Finn into the classroom, taking his spot at the front of the room. “Alright everyone, take your seats, Professor Wallace should be here any second.” His eyes briefly landed on Clarke as she quickly pulled out a bright pink notebook and pen, and could not help but smile to himself. “You know, three years ago I was right where you all are now, and I had heard all of the same rumours I’m sure you’ve heard. Wallace is ruthless, he bathes in lambs blood, blah blah blah, only partly true. What you really need to know i-”

“You have the right to remain silent.” Professor Wallace walked through the door. “Now, let’s commence with the regular torture.” He snapped a finger, and Bellamy proceeded to hold up a clipboard with the class list. “Mr. Green,” Wallace walked over to where Monty was sitting, “Hypothetical question. Would you be willing to defend a banker accused of fraud? A nice grandma took all the money she’s saved since she was born and sent it to your client, with the promise that he would invest it, but he instead spent it on prostitutes, heroin, and porn.”

Monty rolled his eyes, “No I would not want to take that case.”

“WRONG!” Wallace yelled, “This is an easy win, unless your a moron. Grandma is broke so she’ll have some hack job guy from Legal Aid. You get her on the stand, you call her senile, your guy goes free, and he can get you laid. Read your Thomas Hobbes son.” 

Monty looked down at his book, trying in vain to hide his embarrassment. 

Bellamy held the clipboard up again, “Ms. Monroe,” Wallace again walked over to his prey, “Hypothetical question. Would you be the right lawyer for the following client? You are offered a bundle for defending a famous hitman for the Mafia elite, but he missed his mark, killed a nun and drove away running over three puppies.”

Monroe laughed, “What you think I wouldn’t be able to defend some typical man?”

Wallace feigned a laugh, “Oh you lesbians think you’re all so tough don’t you?” Monroe’s jaw fell open, as she tried to find something to say, “Oh dear, looks like I’ve offended you hm. Kind of hard to argue when your so mad you can’t talk. Your employment, my dear, will very quickly be terminated when they see how weak your emotions make you.”

He walked back to the front of the classroom, “So what’s my point? I should warn you in addition to competing against each other for the top grade in this class, you will also be competing for one of my Firms highly coveted four internship spots. There, you will sit in on, and help, with actual cases. Let the bloodbath begin.” 

Clarke raised her hand, “Ah Ms…”

“Griffin. Clarke Griffin.”

“Well someone has had their morning coffee, could you summarise the case of State of Indiana V Hearn from your reading please?”

“Oh, I wanted to answer the puppy question.”

Professor Wallace stared at her, “But I am asking you about the assigned reading.”

“Oh, I wasn’t aware that we had an assignment,” Clarke looked around the room, hoping someone else was unaware of this assignment as well.

“You have guts Ms. Griffin,” Wallace looked down at his clipboard again, “Ms. Reyes,” A girl with long brown hair sitting next to Finn raised her hand, “Let’s say you teach a class at Arkadia Law School, a position which you are exceptionally proud of, but a student whom you call upon hasn’t done the reading, would you let it go or-”

“No, I’d throw her out.” 

Clarke turned her head back to the girl, mouth agape. 

“Well, you heard your classmate Ms. Griffin, time for you to go,” He held open the door as Clarke began to gather her things. She walked to the door, trying hard not to look at anyone, “And when you come back to my class, be prepared to learn,” and with that Wallace closed the door on her.


	5. Positive

“Hey, Griffin comma Clarke,” Bellamy’s voice called out to Clarke as she was walking down the hall after being kicked out of class, “Listen, I got kicked out of class my first year too, I get it, it’s awful. But trust me, your law career is not over. Not even close.”

Clarke scoffed, “Law career, so not the problem right now. I just need to get back into class with Finn,” She looked at Bellamy, and an idea dawned on her, “You said you graduated right?”

Bellamy gave her a puzzled look, “That is correct.”

“Could you help me?”

He paused for a moment, and smiled, “Yeah, come back tomorrow, and make sure you’ve done your reading.” 

The doors to the class opened, and all the other students started filing out of the room, including the girl who got her kicked out, “Um, excuse me?” Clarke grabbed her attention. The other girl stopped and looked back at her, “Why would you do that to another girl?”

The other girl scoffed, “Do what?”

“We girls have to stick together, we can’t try to look good by making each other look bad.”

She laughed, “I didn’t make you look bad, you just weren’t prepared. Try picking up a law book sometime, but I should warn you that they don’t have any pictures.”

Bellamy looked between the two of them, “Well, I’m just gonna give you ladies a moment there,” and he quickly retreated back into the classroom. As he opened the door, Finn came out of the room.

“Oh Finn, thank god that you are here.” Clarke reached towards him.

“Uh yeah, Clarke I’m really sorry about what happened in there.”

“Sorry for what, it wasn’t your fault.”

“Finn? Is there something that you would like to share with Clarke?”

Clarke looked up at him, “Wait, do-do you know her?”

“Yeah,” Finn walked over to the other girl, “Raven and I went to prep school together, and now, well, she’s my girlfriend”

Clarke blinked, “I’m sorry, I just hallucinated, what did you say?”

Raven rolled her eyes, “He said, I’m his girlfriend. Come on Finn, let’s go back to my place,” she took his hand and pulled him away.

Clarke stood there frozen, unsure of what to do next. The whole reason she had come here in the first place was to win Finn back, and that just got even harder.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“What do you mean he has a girlfriend?” Emori screamed over the video chat.

“I mean he has a girlfriend Mori!” Clarke sighed.

“Well it did not take long for him to move on,” Gaia commented, painting her nails in the background.

“This whole thing just got so much more complicated,” Clarke sighed as she flipped through one of her law books.

“Oh like you can’t take her!” Emori smirked.

“Oh trust me, I couldn’t. First of all she is not only gorgeous, but she also has muscles for days. She could kick my ass just by looking at me, and that’s with the leg brace she has. Next please!”

“Wait! What was her name again?” Gaia yelled.

“Raven Reyes.”

“I’m stalking her insta now.”

“OH! Let me see!” Harper reached for the phone from the bed, where she and Maya were laying.

“Well you are right about the gorgeous part, but Mori is right, you could totally take her.”

“I am not catfighting someone for a guy!” Clarke exclaimed, “And did you miss the part where I said she has a leg brace for God’s sake? Okay, who’s got a plan B here?”

“Oh me!” Maya walked over to the screen, “Remember how you and Finn got together in the first place?”

“Ah, the Tri Kru Fraternity’s fall mixer. That was such a blast.”

“Yeah, well prove to him you’re more fun than this other girl. You know, shake it till you make it!”

Gaia started to twerk in the background, making Harper laugh, and Emori roll her eyes. 

“As fun as that sounds, this law school, not a frat party. Besides, he wants someone serious remember. He needs a Jackie not a Marilyn,” Clarke trailed off as an idea hit her. 

“I know that face,” Emori said, “What are you thinking?”

“You guys are going to kill me.”

“What is it?”

“I think it’s time.”

“For what Clarke?” The other girls had now gathered around the screen. 

“To go brunette.”

All at once the girls started to protest, Emori quickly got them to calm down, “Sweetie are you sure about this? I mean do you really want to give up your perfect blonde locks for a guy?”

“Yes. This is just another way to prove to him that I am serious.”

“Clarke, this is major,” Harper pleaded, “Just promise me you’ll think about this.”

“I’m sorry Harper, it’s time to join the dark side.”

“That is not what I meant when I said that and you know it,” Emori laughed.

Clarke smiled, “I gotta go find a salon, bye girls. Love you.”

“Love you too!” The four girls said in unison before Clarke exited the video chat. 

“Okay, let’s see what Massachusetts has for hair salons.” Clarke grabbed her purse and was out the door in a flash.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Welcome to The Hair Sanctum!” A gorgeous brown haired woman walked up to the chair that Clarke was sitting in, “You’re with Octavia now, so don’t worry, you’re in good hands. I’m like Allstate, but for hair,” she took Clarke’s purse and hung it up on the nearby coat rack. “So my girl, what can I do for you.”

Clarke smiled, “I need you to make me a brunette.”

Octavia’s jaw fell onto the floor, “A brunette? Oh honey no, you can’t change this,” she ran her fingers through Clarke’s blonde hair, “You’re a genetic lotto win! Okay, something is going on here,” Octavia rolled over a chair and sat down, “I’m listening, tell me what’s happening.”

“Okay, well I’m Clarke Griffin, and I came all the way from Malibu to attend Arkadia Law School.”

“That’s a good school! My brother went there.” Octavia started pouring them some water.

“Anyway, I did it all to follow my one true love, Finn.”

“Awe, that is so sweet,” She handed Clarke the glass.

“Yeah, but now he’s…” Clarke gagged on the words she was about to say, “He’s dating some evil preppy.”

Octavia looked at her, “Okay, what does she have that you don’t huh, three boobs?”

Clarke smiled and rolled her eyes, “She’s serious.”

“Seriously, does she have three boobs?”

“No, she’s an over prepared bitchy brunette goddess. Finn wants a Jackie, not a Marilyn, so I need you to make me a brunette!”

“Okay, woah woah woah,” Octavia grabbed Clarke’s hands, “Clarke, do you know the number one reason behind all bad hair decisions?” Clarke looked up at her puzzled, “Love. Look I get it, when me and my ex Atom broke up I was a mess! I cut half my hair off, and practically lived in my brother’s basement for six months. I get it, you’re heartbroken, and you will do anything to win him back, including changing your appearance. But baby trust me, it ain’t worth it. They never notice, and they never care,” She turned Clarke’s chair towards the mirror, “How about we do something for you instead? Maybe shorten it up a bit, give it some edge?”

Clarke smiled, “Yeah, I’ve been wanting to cut it for awhile to, but Finn liked my hair longer.”

“Well then let’s get to work.” 

About an hour later Clarke’s hair was cut, highlighted, and had a little red streak to add a pop of colour, and she was feeling better than ever. She ran her fingers through her hair after Octavia had finished styling it, “Octavia, you are a miracle worker, I love it so much! Especially the little red streak.”

“Well they don’t call me the Red Queen for nothing,” She laughed, “Feeling better?”

“Oh absolutely, my sorority sisters are going to lose their minds! Thank you for talking me off the ledge.” Clarke turned around and hugged her new friend.

“Anytime,” she pulled back, “And hey, feel free to come in anytime okay, I also give some of the best manicures in town.”

Clarke smiled, “I’ll have to take you up on that some time.” She went over to the coat rack and grabbed her purse.

“Okay, I’ll bring the crab cakes,” A familiar voice said.

“And I’ve got a bottle of Chardonnay.”

“Delicious, now that is a party.”

Clarke’s ears perked, “Wait there’s a party?” She turned around to see Raven, “Oh, hi Raven.”

Raven grimaced, “Hello Clarke.”

The other girl looked between the two of them, “Uh yeah, a couple of our friends are throwing a little get together next friday night, nothing special.” Raven was already walking out the door.

“Hey Clarke, maybe that guy is going to be there. You should go!”

“Definitely come!” Raven turned around, “It’s a costume party.”

“I love costume parties,” Clarke beamed.

“Of course you do. Okay, next friday at eight, 319 Polis Avenue, see you there.” Raven adjusted her purse, and walked out the door with her friend.

“Thanks Raven.”

“Clarke!” Octavia squealed, and ran over with Clarke’s purse in her hand, “You are so borrowing my secret weapon costume! We may have to dust it off a bit, but it’ll fit you perfectly! You go do this, and win back your man! I mean if a girl like you can’t, then there is no hope for the rest of us!”

Clarke took her bag, and hugged Octavia again, “You have no idea how much I needed this! Thank you, thank you!”

“You go girl!” Clarke ran out the door back to her car, waiting for next friday night.


	6. Get It Griff

“Octavia are you sure about this?” Clarke held up the costume and eyed her new friend skeptically.

“I think it’s hot!” Emori said from the computer screen, smiling wickedly.

Clarke couldn’t help but roll her eyes, “Of course you would,” she put the costume back down on the bed, “You sure I can just go as a cat or something?”

“Absolutely not!” Octavia yelled, “The last time my brother went to one of these Arkadia theme parties not following the rules, he was basically blacklisted from every party on campus,” She picked up one of Clarke’s picture frames, “Not that he cared, ‘Just more time to study,’ he said. Makes me want to shake some fun into him. Lord knows I’ve tried.” She stared quizzically at the photo she was holding, “Who’s this Griff?”

Clarke looked over and smiled, “That’s my dad, my sister, and me. Mom took it the day we found out that dad was in remission, she was 9 and I was days away from 19. It’s one of my favourites, Madi’s too.”

“Oh wow, how long has he been in remission?” Octavia looked over at the computer screen, where Emori was furiously motioning for her to stop talking, “What?”

“He passed away 6 months after that was taken. The cancer came back stronger after 2 months. It’s been about 5 years.” Clarke took the frame, and put it back on her computer desk, next to the photo of her holding baby Madi. 

“Oh Clarke, I’m so sorry, I-I had no idea.” Octavia places her hand on her friend's shoulder. 

“I tried to warn you.” Emori said sarcastically, making Clarke laugh. 

“It’s okay Octavia, you had no way to know. Besides, I always have him with me,” she touched the small diamond around her neck. “Anyway, we’re not here for sappy sad moments, we are here to get ready for a party.” Clarke picked up the costume one more time, “Why do you even have a playboy bunny outfit anyway?”

Octavia had gone back to looking at Clarke’s stuff, “I had a Halloween party to go to a couple years ago, it was on sale, and it pissed off my brother. So it was a no brainer purchase. I kept it in case of emergency costume party purposes, and thank god that I did! You are so gonna win this guy back. Get it Griff!"

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clarke walked up to the front door, feeling more confident than she ever had before. “Alright Clarke Griffin, you’ve got this. Now you go in there, and you rock that costume party.” She took a deep breath, opened the door, and walked in.

No one else was in a costume, and she suddenly became the laughing stock of the party. She turned around, and was just about to leave, but she knew that would just make things worse. So she turned around, and strutted over to the refreshments table where Finn was drinking a beer, which he nearly choked on when he saw her walk up.

“Hey stranger.”

“Clarke, wow, what’s with the costume?”

She shrugged, “Can’t a girl just shake things up?”

“Yeah I guess, but why couldn’t you have worn this while we were going out?”

“Well,” Clarke leaned forward, “Because I guess you never asked,” the flirtatious tone coming out in full force.

“Which now ranks as the greatest regret of my life.” Finn shook his head, “I still can’t believe you’re here, feels kinda like old times. I mean, those parties during senior year, it was like we ruled the world.”

“Yeah, when you funnelled that entire keg, and I had to hold your hair while you threw up.”

He laughed, “It felt like we were gods walking among the common folk. I sometimes just want to go back to that.”

Clarke placed her hands on his shoulder, “Dreams like that don’t just go away, we could just keep dreaming here. I am here because I am serious.”

“Yeah right, you look real serious there Clarke.” Finn scoffed.

“Finn, don’t forget that I got in here too. And now we’re both studying law together, and who knows, maybe we’ll both get Wallace’s internship and work together.”

Finn stood up, “Woah, woah, woah, Clarke. You get kicked out of class almost every day, you don’t seriously think you have a chance of getting that internship, do you?”

Clarke glared at him, “Of course I do, I took the same tests you did to get into this school Finn.”

“Clarke, everyone in the class wants that internship, nobody more than me, I mean its a guaranteed career. You’re practically made partner before you get a job offer.”

“Clarke!” Raven’s voice came from across the room. Clarke quickly turned around, a cheerful smile on her face, “Well, you’re looking fluffy as usual.”

“Hello Raven. Thanks for the great tip on the costume. I love yours by the way, except when I dress like a frigid bitch, I try not to look so constipated.”

Finn quickly moved between the two of them “Look Pooh Bea-, ahem, Clarke. You’ve got to ace that class to even have a shot of getting that internship, and he isn’t called C Minus Wallace for nothing.”

“Finn, I am completely cognizant of both of those facts.”

Raven laughed, “You’re not going to get through the semester, let alone get Wallace’s internship. Even if you keep going, and going, and going.” Some of Raven’s friends laughed from behind her. “Face it little bunny, one of these things is not like the other. Someday we’ll nominate Supreme Court Justice’s, and you’ll tan. Run home Clarke, and change out of your skank costume.” She walked away.

Clarke smiled, “Is that really what you see Raven? How unfortunate.” Clarke ran and grabbed the glasses off of Monroe’s face, “Because I’m Gloria Steinem circa 1963, researching for her feminist manifesto. I was a Playboy Bunny!” Clarke turned to Raven, “Are you actually calling Gloria Steinem a skank?”

Monroe stood up behind Clarke, “Who’s calling Gloria Steinem a skank?”

Clarke held out Monroe’s glasses, “She is!” She pointed at Raven.

“RAVEN!” Suddenly Monroe, and her study group all started chasing Raven across to the other side of the house, screaming at her, giving Clarke enough cover to quietly slip out of the house, ashamed of herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops


	7. Chip On My Shoulder

Clarke found a bench close to the dorms, and stopped to sit down and rest her feet. How could she have been so stupid? She let Raven trick her, and even worse, she let her make her feel like a fool. She should’ve never gone to that stupid party. Before she knew it, Clarke had started crying, all of the pent up stress, anger, and sadness just came bursting out.

“Woah, Clarke” Bellamy walked up behind her, “What’s up, Doc?”

Clarke turned to look up at him, he was smiling a dorky smile from his own joke. She sighed, “Love.”

Bellamy shook his head, “Excuse me?”

“I put my faith in love, and I followed where it led me.”

“Love led you here?” He pointed at the bench.

“More like to my personal circle of hell. Clearly hasn’t worked out. I was supposed to planning a wedding, but now I’m flunking out of school, become the total laughing stock of Wallace’s class, So you know, just go on and hit me in the head with a rock.” Clarke let her head drop.

“Okay, wait, go back. You came out, to Arkadia Law School to follow a guy? What rich romantic planet are you from?”

Clarke slowly brought her head up, “Malibu.”

“So instead of tanning poolside, you followed some guy to an Ivy League school? That has got to the weirdest reason I have ever heard.”

“Well then why did you come?” Clarke looked up at him, genuinely curious.

Bellamy paused for a moment, and looked at her thoughtfully, “Okay.” He untied the hoodie from around his waist, placed it over Clarke’s shoulders, and then sat down beside her, “I grew up in the slums of Sanctum, just my mom, my sister, and me. My mom dated a bunch of d-bags, they showed me every way a man could fail by the time I was 15. I paid my own way through law school, while also taking care of my little sister. Worked two jobs, on top of classes. So forgive me if I am not weeping at your tale their Clarke.”

“Well excuse me, it’s not my fault that you’ve got some kind of chip on your shoulder there Mr Blake.”

“You’re damn right I’ve got a chip on my shoulder. For me, this is the chance of a lifetime, and I am so close I can taste it. So yeah, there’s a chip on my shoulder, you might want to think about getting yourself one.” He stood to walk away.

“Well that sounds highly negative,” Clarke called after him.

He turned around, “Look, I’m just being honest. When you’re not born into privilege, you gotta work twice as hard,” he smiled at her, she had his hoodie wrapped around herself, “I’m gonna want that sweatshirt back.” He turned back around, and walked away again.

“WAIT!” Clarke stood up, and Bellamy stopped, “Two jobs? Plus law school, and taking care of your sister?”

“I haven’t slept since 2014.”

Clarke laughed, “Seriously, how do you do it?”

“Well, I don’t go to a lot of parties, not a good use of my time. And I can’t spend hours doing my hair and staying in shape,” he said the last part a little more pointedly, glancing at her perfectly curled hair.

“Well, I don’t spend hours,” Clarke timidly ran a hand through her hair.

He chuckled, “But I know that all of it is going to be worth it when I win my first lucrative trial, and buy my sister that great big house on The Cape she’s always wanted.”

“That’s so sweet.”

“That’s the chip on my shoulder. After our mom died, it was just the two of us. Mom didn’t have that much to leave behind for us, so I had to work twice as hard. I took a day off when I could, maybe one a week, but I just keep thinking of the big payday at the end of all of this. So Ms, Griffin comma Clarke, what were you saying about that sounding, what was it again, highly negative?”

“I just need to prove to everyone that I am serious!”

“What you need is to study.”

A sudden idea dawned on Clarke, she gasped, and grabbed Bellamy’s arm, “What I need is a study buddy!”

Bellamy glanced down at her hand on his arm, “What?”

Clarke started to get really excited, “You know Professor Wallace better than anyone on campus, and you can help me make sure I stay on track!” Clarke grabbed Bellamy’s forearms, she was caught slightly off guard by how toned they were, but that didn’t deter her, “Oh please Bellamy! You’ve got to help me with this!”

“And what, may I ask, is in it for me?” He crossed his arms over his chest, and raised an eyebrow over the frames of his glasses. 

Clarke smiled, “If you don’t help me, you’ll never see your sweatshirt again.”

Bellamy feigned a gasp, “You’re holding my own hoodie hostage?” He placed a hand over his heart, in mock shock, “How could you?”

“We’re cold and heartless in Malibu.” She placed her hands on her hips, “So what do you say, study buddy?” She reached her hand out to shake.

Bellamy glanced down at the hand, and then back up at Clarke’s face. He rolled his eyes, but shook her hand, “Fine, but only so I can get my hoodie back.”

“Yay! We should get started right away, my dorm’s just over here.” Clarke pulled Bellamy over to her dorm’s entrance by their now connected hands.

Bellamy made a grunt sound at the sudden movement, “Would you believe me if I told you I had plans tonight?”

“No not really.”

“Thought not.”

Clarke opened her door, and then let go of his hand, “Make yourself at home,” She quickly ran into her closet to get changed.

She could hear Bellamy chuckling as he walked around the room, “You drink a lot of Red Bull don’t you?” He stared at the shelf that has multiple cans of the energy drink.

“IT GIVES ME ENERGY!” Her voice came from the closet.

“Oh my god,” He laughed, despite himself, “For when you’re up late studying right?”

“What?” Clarke came out of her closet, now in jeans and a tank top.

“You do study right?” Bellamy looked around the room, “Where are those law books of yours?”

“Oh, well they’re under the,” she turned to a pile of clothes, “Nope, oh right there by the,” she walked over to her nightstand, “Nope, not there either.” She looked around the room, and then she turned sheepishly to Bellamy, “I have no idea.”

“Uh huh.” Bellamy walked over to her makeshift vanity, “Now correct me if I am wrong, but this ‘vanity’ of yours, was originally a desk!” He started picking up some of the various objects that were sitting on the top of the desk, “What even is this thing?” He held up her diffuser attachment.

“Its for hair.”

“Wear a hat. Pass me that bin over there,” Clarke obliged and handed over an empty storage bin. He started picking up various objects, “Put it in storage,” he punctuated every word by putting something new in the bin.

“Ugh!” Clarke groaned, mainly at the fact that he was making excellent points.

Bellamy mock gasped, “The room just got colder,” he whispered.

“Hey!” She laughed, and walked over to the corner of her room to put the storage bin down.

“This is your problem right here princess, you’re focusing on all the wrong things! Stop focusing on how you look, and who’s dating who, and start focusing on your studi-”

“FOUND IT!” Clarke held up her law book with pride, as she walked over to Bellamy.

He took the book from her hand, and pulled the unopened cling film off of it, “Been reading it really had I see.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NOVEMBER

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Bye Finn!” Clarke waved at him from her door, “Have a Happy thanksgiving! Say hi to your parents for me. And Grandma Bootsie!”

Bellamy was sitting at her desk, his laptop and her textbook open, drinking another Red Bull, “What is this, my second, my third, I don’t know but I am loving it!”

Clarke laughed at him, “I just might have to cut you off from those.”

“Uh huh, define Malum Prohibitum.”

“Malum Prohibitum is, is, oh it’s on the tip of my tongue.”

“An act prohibited…”

“AN ACT PROHIBITED by law, like jaywalking, or chewing gum in Singapore.” She walked over to her bed.

“Therefore Malum Ensae?”

She stood pointedly, and Bellamy laughed, “Is an action that is evil in itself! Like assault, murder, or white shoes after labour day.”

He laughed, “Good job there Princess.”

“Thank you,” she said as she started packing clothes up into her suitcase.

“Where are you going?”

She looked over at him, “Home, it’s Thanksgiving Break remember?”

“Interesting,” he closed his laptop, and looked at her.

“What? What is it?” She looked over at him, “I know that face!” 

“Well, I think you’re going to pass.”

Clarke gasped, “Yes!”

“In the bottom percentage.”

“What?”

“If you’re going for mediocre here Princess, you’ve done great.”

“Bellamy, that’s not fair, and you know it.”

“Clarke, you need to fully commit to this. Look they all laughed at me, the same way they are laughing at you right now. You’re not going to win this, unless you follow through.” He walked over to her, holding out her textbook, “I think your vacation plans can wait.”

She took the book from him, “Why do you always have to be right? Madi is going to hate you for this. Not to mention the entirety of Skai Kru!” At the mention of her sorority, her computer screen lit up with a Skype call, “Speaking of,” She walked over to her computer, and answered the call.

“Clarke!” Emori screamed as a greeting, “There you are! When are you leaving? Your sister is here with us getting the house ready for your arrival.”

Clare felt a tug in her gut, “Yeah, about that.”

“What? Is everything okay?” Emori’s worry was evident in her voice.

“Yeah, I’ve just decided to stay down here for Thanksgiving instead. I’ve got a lot of studying to do. I am so sorry Mori,” Clarke could barely look at her friend. 

“Woah Clarke, it’s okay. Look I get it. Remember when I had to study for that Psych final?”

Clarke laughed, and sat down at the desk, semi-aware of Bellamy a few feet behind her, “Yeah, you were worried about that thing for weeks! I swear I thought you were going to blow a gasket at some point.”

“Yep, and you were up all night with me studying for almost a week straight. When you gotta study, you gotta study.”

“Have I mentioned how much I love you?”

“Not within the last few days, so I could use a reminder.”

“I LOVE YOU EMORI!” Clarke yelled at the screen.

Emori started laughing, “I love you too. I’m gonna go grab Madi so you can tell her, but first things first, who’s the cute nerdy guy hanging in the back?”

Bellamy started laughing, and walked toward the computer, “Hi, I’m Bellamy.”

“Bellamy’s been helping me study, and making sure I don’t lose my head.” Clarke said, causally placing a hand on his arm. 

Emori laughed, “I do not envy you, getting this girl ready for the LSATs was like preparing for war. Oh, there are the girls.”

“Uh oh,” She turned to look up at Bellamy, “I should warn you, my sorority sisters are protective. Especially Gaia, that girl has been like my own personal guard dog ever since I helped her lose this creeper guy who wouldn’t stop hitting on her at one of the Greek Mixers. Even though she made it perfectly clear that she was NOT interested.”

“You take care of each other,” He was looking at her with a fondness she couldn’t quite place.

“Yeah, that’s what having sisters is all about.”

“Clarke! Oh my god! Look at you, you look amazing!” Harper’s voice came through the speakers, bring Clarke back to reality. “How are you? I feel like we haven’t spoken in forever.”

Clarke smiled, “I’m good Harper, where’s Gaia and Maya?”

“Gaia and Maya?” Bellamy laughed.

“Oh shut up you,” she hit his arm, she turned back to the screen, “Seriously though Harper, where are the others, I heard Madi was with you guys.”

“Oh yeah, she is. Emori is just grabbing them from out front. Madi wanted to put up a Welcome Home banner for you,” Harper sat down, “Mori just handed me the phone, and said ‘Here talk,’ you know how she is.”

Clarke smiled, “Don’t I.”

“CLARKE!” Madi grabbed the phone out of Harper’s hands.

Clarke instantly smiled, “Hey Madi! How are you baby?”

“I’m good, I was just talking to Gaia about how much I can’t wait to see you.” Gaia and Maya waved behind Madi’s head.

Clarke’s smile fell, “Right, about that. Look, I really miss you guys, and I really want to hug and squeeze the crap out of you all, but…”

“What happened?” Gaia said.

“I’m not coming home for Thanksgiving Break,” Clarke looked at her sister’s face, “Madi, I am so sorry. There is this huge internship that’s available in one of my classes, and I really need to just stay here, hunker down, and study like hell if I want to get it.” She took a deep breath, “Please don’t be mad at me.”

Madi smiled, “Of course I’m not mad at you Clarke.”

“I am!” Maya laughed.

“Nobody cares about you Maya,” Emori joked.

The girls all laughed, “Clarke, you are so gonna get that internship!” Gaia cheered from the background, “Our girl can do anything!”

“Damn right!” Harper said.

“You study hard Clarke,” Madi said, “I am so proud of you! And I know Dad is too.”

Clarke smiled a sad smile, “Don’t make me cry Madi!”

“NO CRYING! LOOK!” Emori started dancing in the background of the video, and Gaia, Maya and Harper quickly joined her.

“Jesus, and I thought my sister was bad.” Bellamy laughed.

Harper stopped, “And who is this?” She leant over the back of the couch on the screen.

“I was waiting for one of them to notice me. Honestly Princess, I was starting to feel like chopped liver.”

Clarke laughed, “Girls, this is Bellamy, he’s a TA, and he’s been helping me study.”

“Good luck to you,” Maya laughed.

“If she fails any of her classes, I am holding you personally responsible,” Gaia glared at him, mockingly.

“Told you she was protective. Look girls, I really should go, but I’ll message you all again soon. Madi, give Mom and Marcus all my love okay, tell them I miss them.”

Madi smiled, “I will. I love you!”

“I love you too. Talk to you soon!” And with that Clarke ended the video call, “Alright, back to studying.” She looked up at Bellamy, “Can you just put me out of misery now?”

“Hmmm, nope. Come on Princess.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DECEMBER

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Bye Finn! Enjoy Vale!” Clarke called out the door, and then went back over to her bed where Octavia was sitting. 

“Okay Griff, you ready from this one, the case of Russel vs Sullivan.”

“Determined that Russel was legally the child’s father, even though he was only a sperm donor.”

“Yes! That’s it!” Octavia hugged Clarke, “You are so getting that internship! That’ll show Ms Know-It-All!”

“HO HO HO!” Bellamy came in the door! “Merry Christmas!”

Clarke instantly smiled, “Bellamy hey! Um, this is my friend Octavia.” She gestured towards Octavia, only to see her laughing, “What? What’s so funny?” She saw that Bellamy was laughing too, “What am I not getting?”

“Clarke,” Octavia grabbed her hand, “Bellamy is my older brother. You don’t need to introduce us.”

Clarke’s jaw dropped, “Well I didn’t know that! How have I been friends with both of you, and I didn’t know this!” Clarke looked over at Bellamy, who raised his hands above his head.

“Don’t look at me, I told you I had a sister,” He was grinning from ear to ear, and Clarke couldn’t help but find it just the tiniest bit adorable.

“Yeah, but you never said her na-” Clarke stopped when she saw that Bellamy had a wrapped present in his hand, “What is that?” She pointed.

Bellamy quickly put his hand behind his back, “I don’t know what you are talking about.”

“Bellamy?”

“I think you might be going crazy.”

“Bellamy!”

“Seriously Princess, I think you might want to get checked out.”

“Bellamy Blake, you give that to me right now!” She started chasing after him.

“No!” He ran towards the other side of the room, and hid behind Octavia, “Help me O!”

“You’re on your own big brother. Good luck,” Octavia sat back down on the bed, just in time to miss Clarke practically tackle Bellamy to the ground, and wrestle the present out of his hand.

“HA! I win!” Clarke stood up, and walked over to her desk, present in hand.

“How did you get so strong?” Bellamy asked, as he pushed himself off the floor, and leaned on the bed.

“I took some martial arts classes when I was younger. My dad said it was important for me to try new things.” She started opening up the present, and it was a framed picture. “Wait a second, is this the..” She looked down at her and Bellamy’s smiling faces in the frame.

“The picture that you took on our first study night, yeah.” Bellamy looked down at the ground, “It’s not as good as going home for Christmas, but you deserved something.” He looked back up at her. 

Clarke smiled at him, and held the framed picture to her chest, “I love it. Thank you. You’re too sweet.” She walked over and kissed his cheek, “Merry Christmas.”

Bellamy smiled, and then quickly stood up, “Alright, well let’s hit those books.” He walked over to the desk, and took what had become his normal seat in her dorm.

Clarke put the photo on her bedside table, and sat down next to Octavia on the bed. “Wow, I haven’t seen him get like that in a while,” Octavia whispered as she looked at her brother.

“Get like what?” Clarke glanced over at him, his glasses falling down his nose, and curly hair covering most of his face.

“Uh, nothing,” Octavia leaned over to her, “Just a little thing though, Bell doesn’t know that I still have that costume okay? I kinda told him I sold it on Ebay, so uh, mum’s the word?”

Clarke smiled, and bumped her shoulder into Octavia, “Your secrets safe with me Octavia.”

“What are you two whispering about?” Finn’s voice came from the door, and Clarke shot up like a rocket.

“Finn, hey,” Clarke instantly was trying to act nonchalant, and almost tripped over herself in the process.

Octavia looked over at Bellamy with some quizzical look on her face, and Bellamy just shrugged.

“Uh hey, I was just looking for Raven, have you seen her at all?”

“Uh yeah,” Clarke stared at him, his face expectant with an answer, “I mean no, sorry I haven’t.”

“Ugh. Great, we’re gonna miss our flight,” Finn walked out the door, leaving an embarrassed Clarke behind.

“Um Clarke, sweetie,” Clarke looked over at Octavia, “No offence, but what the hell was that?”

“What?” Clarke asked.

“Princess, every time Finn comes through the door, you start acting like that Malibu sorority girl again,” Bellamy stood up and walked to the other side of the desk.

“He’s right Griff,” Octavia flinched, “Ugh, that actually physically hurt me to say that.”

Bellamy laughed, “Clarke seriously, I think your problem is the guy you’re trying to impress.”

Clarke paused, “Oh my god! You’re right!” She flinched too, then looked at Octavia, “You’re right, that did hurt to say.”

Octavia laughed.

“Oh my god, there’s two of you!” Bellamy ran his hands through his hair.

“I’ve been smiling, and sweet, and totally blowing my chance! No more whining, I am reclaiming my pride, and I am going after that internship whether he likes it or not!”

Bellamy laughed, walked over to her, and hit her shoulder, “There it is.”

Clarke looked up at him, “What?”

“The chip on your shoulder.”

Clarke laughed, and then launched herself into his arms.

Bellamy was startled, but quickly squeezed her back, nearly lifting her off the ground.

Clarke pulled back, “Let’s do this!”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Professor Wallace’s class started off fairly normally, the discussion of the class had turned over to a hypothetical case.

“Mr. Latimer wasn’t stalking, he well within his rights to ask for visitation,” Finn said from his seat, “Russel vs Sullivan.”

“Yes, but Russel was known to the mother,” Wallace pointed out from the front of the classroom, “Whereas Latimer was an anonymous donor.”

“Well, yes, but without his sperm the child in question wouldn’t even exist.”

Wallace smiled, “Now you’re thinking like a lawyer.” 

Cheers erupted from everyone around them, but Clarke raised her hand in the air, and smiled over at Bellamy.

“Yes Ms. Griffin.”

“Mr. Collins makes an excellent point sir, but did the Defendant make a log of every sperm emission made throughout his life?” She could hear chuckles from some of her classmates, but she saw Bellamy’s knowing smile, and that was all she needed. 

Wallace paused, “Interesting, why do you ask?”

“Well, unless the Defendant attempted to contact all of his sexual encounters in the past, to see if a child resulted from any of those unions, then he has absolutely no parental claim over this child, whatsoever. Why now? Why this sperm?”

Wallace raised his eyebrows, “I see your point.”

“And by Mr. Collins’ standards, all mastubatory emissions where the sperm was very clearly not seeking an egg, could be considered reckless abandonment,” Clarke stared directly at Wallace, and waited for his response. She could hear the whispers from behind her, but she did not break her stare.

Wallace crossed his arms, “Ms. Griffin, you’ve just won your case.”

There was a choke from behind her, whether it was from Finn or Raven, Clarke couldn’t have cared any less, because she was smiling over at Bellamy. The dismissal bell rang, and everyone was gathering their books. Clarke was just about to leave the room when Professor Wallace stopped her.

“Ms. Griffin, excellent work today. I assume you will be applying for my internship, do you have a resumè” Wallace approached her, Bellamy was standing close behind him.

She looked over at Bellamy, and he was just softly grinning, “I am one step ahead of you, sir.” She pulled her resumè out of her bag, and handed it to him, “And thank you in advance for your consideration.” She turned around, and walked past Finn and Raven, and giant smirk evident on her face.

Wallace was looking down at the piece of paper in his hand, “Is that?” He sniffed the paper, “Dear god, it is. It’s scented,” He handed the paper to Bellamy, “Three months ago I would have recycled that, Make sure to put it on file,” He walked into his office.

Bellamy smiled at the paper in his hands, and took a quick sniff, “Good job Princess.” He filed the resume in Wallace’s To Be Considered folder, and left the classroom, beaming with pride.


	8. So Much Better

Bellamy found Clarke in her dorm room, Octavia was on the bed, and her Skype was open, the Skai Kru sisters, and Madi all visible on the screen. 

“Ugh! It just felt so amazing!” Clarke said.

“I just wish I could’ve been there to see it!” Harper said.

“It was something, I will say that,” Bellamy waved to the girls on the screen, and pushed his sister over so he could have room to sit down.

“Oh perfect! You guys are all here!” Emori said, pushing herself to the centre of the group on screen, and pulling Madi onto her lap.

“I don’t know if I’m excited that I’m now being considered one of the group.”

“Oh shut up,” Octavia pushed him.

“Yes you are,” Clarke laughed, “Thanks again for being there today.”

Bellamy smiled, “Anytime Princess.”

“OKAY! Enough of you two being adorable, it’s me time!” Emori called everyone’s attention to the screen.

Clarke laughed, “Sorry Mori, go ahead.”

Emori slowly raised her right hand, which had a glittering diamond ring on her ring finger, and all of the girls instantly started to squeal, causing Emori to laugh, “Do you know how hard it has been hiding this from all of the girls today?” Emori shouted over the screams.

The Blake siblings looked at each other perplexed. Octavia raised her hand, “I’m not sure I follow here.” 

Clarke turned to her, beaming from ear to ear, “She’s engaged!” She turned back to the screen, “I can’t believe it took Murphy this long to ask you! He asked me for help picking out the ring MONTHS ago!”

Emori’s mouth fell open, “Wait, you knew?”

Clarke laughed, “Of course I knew! Do you honestly think that John Murphy picked that ring out by himself? He made me swear not to tell you, and it has been KILLING me! I didn’t even tell Madi.”

“I can vouch for that,” Madi said, still hugging Emori.

“Okay, congrats,” Bellamy said, “But, and correct me if I’m wrong, isn’t the ring supposed to go on the other hand?” The girls’ chatter instantly stopped, and Emori looked down at her hand, “What? What did I say?”

Clarke looked between Bellamy and the screen, “He had no way of knowing Mori.” 

Emori nodded, “I know,” she raised her left hand into view, her fingers were almost fused together, “Doctors said I have a mild form of Apert Syndrome. My hand’s been like this since birth.” She lowered her hand, “I can get a little self conscious about it, but,” She smiled, and pulled Madi closer to her, “John, and these girls love me anyway.”

Octavia smiled, “Well we love you too Emori!” She walked over to the screen, “I am so happy for you.”

Bellamy followed, “Me too. I’m sorry for bringing it up. I had no idea.”

Emori smiled, “I know you didn’t. And thank you. You two are both invited to the wedding by the way, you know, as soon as we start planning it.”

Harper perked up immediately, “That means that we are going to need Skai Kru’s resident party planning duo back in action!” 

Clarke laughed, “How about you take a solo gig this time? I’ve got textbooks coming out the wazoo, not the mention Wallace’s internship. Besides,” she pointed at Bellamy, “I’m pretty sure this one won’t let me lighten up on any of my studying.” 

Bellamy laughed, “Hell no Princess, we’re only just getting started.”

A notification came up on her screen, it was an email from Monty, “Yeah, I think you’re right,” She opened the email and started to read, “Oh my god!” 

“What?” Gaia asked.

“Is everything okay?” Came Maya’s voice.

“Clarke?” Madi’s voice came next.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” She looked over at Bellamy, “Wallace just got a big murder trial, defending excercise queen Beca Praimheda, and he needs extra help. He’s posting the internship TODAY!”

“WHAT!” All the Skai Kru sisters yelled.

“Did you get it?” Madi asked.

Clarke looked back at the email, and laughed, “Apparently he’s old fashioned and is posting it good old Cast List style. I have to head to the classroom to find out.”

“Well?” Emori laughed, “Why are you still talking to us?”

Octavia smiled, “She’s right, you guys gotta go! Text me the minute you find out!”

“Us too!” Maya said.

“I will,” Clarke grabbed her jacket and bag, “I love you guys, come on Bellamy.” 

She grabbed Bellamy’s hand, and they ran out the door, in the hopes that all of their hard work wasn’t for nothing.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clarke and Bellamy ran hand in hand down to the classroom, the doorway was crowded with students. Clarke started peeking over heads to try and see if the list was up yet. “Ugh! I can’t see anything.”

Bellamy looked down at her, “Trust me, when it’s up we’ll know,” he squeezed her hand, “You’ve got this Princess.”

Clarke smiled at him, “I have no idea why you have so much faith in me.”

Bellamy opened his mouth to speak, but the door to the classroom opened and Wallace emerged holding a sheet of paper. “Well, ladies and gentlemen I need the best and the brightest, so congrats to the choice few. As for the rest of you, welcome to the middle,” He looked over towards Bellamy, “Ah, Mr. Blake,” Bellamy stepped forward, “I’m making you my co-council on the Praimheda trial, prove yourself here, and the title Associate may not be far behind.”

“Yes sir,” Bellamy straightened his back with pride, then turned back to Clarke, his face beaming. She grinned right back at him.

Walace pinned the sheet to the bulletin board, “We start Monday 9am sharp!” He turned back to everyone, and looked at Bellamy and Clarke, Bellamy was wearing an old Corduroy blazer, “And make sure that you dress appropriately,” and with that he walked off.

“Bellamy!” Clarke grabbed his arm, “That is so great! I am so proud of you!” She hugged him quickly, a warmth rising in her chest.

“Yes, score!” Monroe was walking away from the classroom with pride, pumping her fist in the air.

Everyone began looking at the paper, Clarke could see students walking away with their heads hung low, Monty Green among them, and she got instantly nervous, “I can’t do it! I can’t look.”

“What?” Bellamy looked at her, “C’mon Clarke, don’t chicken out on me now.”

“Bellamy, Monty didn’t get it! He’s one of the smartest guys around here! There’s no way I got it,” Clarke started to walk away, but stopped when Bellamy grabbed her hand.

“Clarke, all you’ve got to do is look. I’m gonna be proud of you either way.”

“Finn!” Raven’s voice was laced with excitement, “Finn we did it! We got Wallace’s internship!”

“What?” 

Clarke turned to look at the couple, Bellamy was a few feet behind her, checking the list.

“It’s just like we planned!” Raven yelled. Finn picked her up in a hug, the two of them were laughing.

Clarke could feel her heart sinking to her stomach.

“Oh babe, this is just the beginning!” Finn said as he put her down, “It’s perfect.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out a box, “Make this the happiest day of my life,” He opened up the box, and got down on one knee.

Raven stepped back, unsure of herself, “Finn, it’s absolutely stunning,” she stared at the ring.

“Marry me?”

Raven’s eyes glanced around the room, aware of everyone staring at them, until her eyes locked with Clarke’s. She didn’t break eye contact when she held her hand out, “Yes.” 

Finn scooped her up, and spun her in a loving embrace. He pulled her away, as all of their classmates followed them in celebration. 

Clarke could feel time stand still, her heart was broken. She had come all this way for nothing, turned her whole life upside down. She felt like an idiot, how could she have done something so stupid, all for a guy who was never going to love her the way she loved him. She just wanted to disappear.

“Um Clarke?” Bellamy started tapping her shoulder, “Clarke?”

“What?” Clarke didn’t even look at him, so he stepped back, forcing her to turn around. Her eyes widened when she saw what he was pointed at.

Zoe Monroe  
Finn Collins III  
Raven Reyes  
Clarke Griffin

“That can’t be real.”

“It’s real.”

“There must be some kind of mistake.”

“Its not.”

“Pinch me, right now, pinch me and make sure that I am not dreaming,” Clarke held her arm out, closed her eyes, and waited. She heard Bellamy chuckles, and then felt a small little pinch on her upper arm. “AH!” She shrieked, and quickly turned back around, “I did it! WE did it!” She grabbed Bellamy, and hugged him tightly. She could hear his laughter in her ear, as he picked her up. “I couldn’t have done this without you Bell!”

Bellamy put her down, “Yes you could have.”

“No, I really couldn't have.”

Bellamy laughed, and let his head fall sheepishly. He looked back up at her quickly, “Why don’t you go tell your new coworkers the big news? I’ll meet you back at your dorm.”

She smiled, “Sounds good, I’ll see you soon.” She watched him walk away. She took a deep breath to compose herself, and then walked up the group of people congratulating Finn. 

She tapped his shoulder, and waited for him to turn around. “Hey Finn,” He turned around to look at her, “Look I am so sorry if I have been a pest lately, but I just wanted to let you know that I am very much looking forward to working with you.”

Finn’s face took on a look of utter shock, “Wait, I’m sorry, working with who?”

“With you,” Clarke smiled, she saw Raven and Monroe walk up behind him, “With all of you. On Wallace’s internship,” She turned and started to walk away, but turned back, “Finn, do you remember those four amazing hours that we spent together in the hot tub after winter formal?”

“Yeah,” Raven made a coughing sound, “I mean no, no not really.”

“Oh, well this is so much better than that! Now if you’ll excuse me, I have some shopping to do,” and with that she turned, and walked away. Her head was held high, and her spirits were even higher.


End file.
